We're Cornering the Gundam Boys
by Son-Relena
Summary: I got this idea from Air Guardian Isabelle's We're Stripping the Gundam Boys. Just read it!


We're Cornering the Gundam Boys! 

Heero: What?! 

Author: You heard me. 

Duo: Hey, didn't another author, somethin' like Air Guardian Isabelle, do We're stripping the Gundam Boys? 

Author: Yep indidi. I won a spot too. 

Duo: Cool. 

Trowa: What's this one about? 

Author: Well, I'm going to ask five Gundam Wing questions. If a reveiwer gets 4 right I'll ask them for some information, then draw some names from a hat. If I pull their name from a hat they get written into a romance/humor fic. 

WuFei: *groan ~_~* 

Quatre:*...* 

Author: Oh yeah, somebody call Zechs and Treize they're in on this too. 

Heero: Mission accepted. By the way, what do we get for our trouble? 

Author:**^_^** Dates, fun, and a wish granted. Alright? 

Trowa: We'll talk it over. *guys huddle* 

Five minutes later. 

Author: Are you dudes done yet? 

Quatre: We agree. My request is a chance to uh....uh finally be free to be reckless and well...uh.... 

Duo: The man wants to get a tatoo of his date on his chest. 

Quatre: *looks uneasy but nods* 

Author: Okay, if you want that, it's possible to accomplish, I guess. 

WuFei: I want to be able to morph into Nataku's pet dragon. 

Author: *seems to think WuFei is possessed by alien beings from planet weirdo* I...ah...believe I can do that. 

Trowa: Could I have a trip to Australia? 

Author: A sane request thank heavens. Sure, but what for? 

Trowa: I want a pet dingo.

Author: I'm sorry I asked. Duo, what would you like?

Duo: An author wand like yours.

Author: Yo, that I can't do unless...

Duo: Unless what?

Author: *pulls out laptop and writes a story called _What Would Duo Do with an Author Wand?_* There we go.

Duo: Wow! Thanks. *turns himself into a living gundam*

Heero: I just got off the phone with Zechs and Treize. They'll need a ride from you over.

Author: *waves her wand*

Treize: A clever device that is. My need is to be immortal.

Author: You're kidding, I can't do that!

Treize: No deal then.

Author: Fine, excuse me I must find the Dragon Balls. *leaves, returns, and the ceremony from Deadzone*

Treize: Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: All I want is a portable Zero System.

Author: Now that is better. I'm just curious, why?...No wait I know; you're going to shoot bugs with it aren't you?

Heero: *appears puzzled* Yeah, why not?

Author: *about to answer when Zechs butts in*

Zechs: I want the Galatic Lei-Lai.

Author: You must be kidding! How am I supposed to get that? I'm not even allowed to watch Outlaw Starr!

Zechs: You're the author not me.

Author: Okay. *waves wand and Jean Starrwell shows up* Hey, Jean, I was wondering...where's thing you were looking for?

Starrwell: Why should I tell you?

Duo: *turns him into a chibi*

Chibi: Alwight. It's at won thirty x nine swix. (translation is 130X96)

Author: *sends him away forgeting to change him back, makes Bulma, Washu, Izzy, Ken, Tai, and Matt appear*

Izzy: Where are we?

Washu: I the Great Washu will answer you. We are in an author's secret hide out.

Bulma: Why are we here?

Author: You, Washu, and Izzy are going to build me a ship to fly to here and back. *points to chart*

Izzy: Sounds like a interesting task.

Author: Great! Tai and Ken will be the muscle.

Matt: What about me?

Author: *smiles in the genuine teen age girl way* I need you to keep me company up in space.

Matt: @_@

Three days later

Author: *kissing Matt and holding something*

Zechs: Did you get it?!

Author: Yeah. *tosses it to Zechs*

Zechs: Now how does it work?

Author: Okay, after all the trouble I went to to make the guys happy, you have to enter this. See ya!!!! *returns to kissing Matt*

**~Alright send a reveiw with an email if you want to win.**   
**The questions are:**   
**1. Name five Oz mobile suits.**

**2.Where does Relena go to school?**

**3. What are the three ways to spell the name of the country where Relena was born?**

**4. What is Noin's ethnic origin?**

**5. Who was behind Operation Meteor to begin with?**

**There will be three chapters to this story:**   
**a. this**   
**b. answers and finalists**   
**c. story story**

**Goood Luck!~******

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. .....Yet.....**   
****


End file.
